The Fox's Mate
by Rovell
Summary: If he had a brutal truth to spill, he would say he didn't have a single clue if it was really an 'accident'.
1. Chapter 1

I was actually very **very** reluctant to post this, mainly because I didn't watch the show. I mean I watched the first season but I kinda stopped after cause I was so irritated by Scott/Allison romance (Shippers, please don't kill me for this. I can assure you I have nothing against Scott/Allison, Scott or Allison. On screen romance is just not my cup of tea. While I can tolerate most, Scott/Allison was unfortunately not in my 'toleration' list) but occasionally, I do checked how Teen Wolf was progressing and it's just so happen I stumbled upon the Nogitsune arc.

Don't you just love the Nogitsune? I don't like villains often but he's one of the few I love. And ta-daaa a new OTP for me yay! I literally read all the Voiles fanfics I could find which are very few unfortunately so I get this very strong urge to write one to satisfy my Voiles feels. This story is a two shots by the way.

 **Important reminder for you guys, this fic was written before I actually watched season 3 so I relied mostly on wiki and some scenes from youtube for information. Therefore, there is a high risk in OOC and inaccurate info. I may have been having way too much fun writing this to the point I butchered the characters so please read with caution.**

 **Warning: OOC. Mpreg. Lime-ish scenes. Mildly dubious consent.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis.**

* * *

If he had a brutal truth to spill, he would say he didn't have a single clue if it was really an 'accident'. He really didn't. The line between reality and dream was very vague these days. Whenever his mind found itself back on that day, no matter how many angles he looked, he still couldn't say for sure he was forced but claiming it wasn't forced didn't seem right either considering who the other person was. All he could drew from that day clearly was he _and_ the Nogitsune did engage in a **forbidden** act and now he bore life as a consequence.

Perhaps the consequence was an accident, at least for him. He had an inkling feeling that the trickster was aware of what he made the moment he bound Stiles with his knot during their mating. Obviously, he was at loss at the supposed impossibility. He was a guy for goodness sake! A normal guy with normal functioning organs and yet here he was staining his pillow with his salty tears as his arms wrapped around his middle section which had gotten rounder and firm, not yet fully visible through his clothes but it will be in a few more weeks.

It was 6 weeks after that day when he instantly dashed to the bathroom, puking his guts out like he never did before and by that time, the Nogitsune had already been sealed away and stored in Deaton's office. A week before that, Scott had once commented his scent changed in a way he can't really explained. Not only him, even Isaac noticed it too and Derek had frowned at him before shaking his head as though he's trying to get rid of the thought from his head. They never really gave much thoughts about it after that since their hands were full at that time. Stiles didn't feel much of a difference either.

It was only a few days after the start of his morning sickness that things went downhill. Derek had stomped over to Scott's pack one evening after school, demanding him to abort the 'abominations' growing in his tummy, causing major shock and confusion. When they asked for explanation, Derek revealed he was suspicious when Stiles's scent blended with another familiar scent in which, according to him, was a common symptom acquired when someone was pregnant. It then came to his realisation that the scent was unmistakably similar to the malicious trickster and he must have done something to make Stiles carry his kits. That and the new faint heartbeats, 3 heartbeats to be exact, confirmed his suspicion. Stiles didn't believe him, thought the accusation was absurd, until he saw horror and disbelief on the pack members' faces. They had heard the beats too. Then came the anger. His best friend grabbed his shoulders, shaking him, demanding him to tell them if the Nogitsune raped him.

Stiles couldn't really answer, only with a reply 'I don't know.' They weren't satisfied with the answer. His hormones were all over the place and the pressure did nothing to ease it. His eyes stung with tears but he forced them back. He snapped. It didn't occur to him what he had said until he saw their faces.

 _"I don't think it was a_ _ **rape**_ _."_

The hurt and utter betrayal written all over their countenance was suffocating and shameful. It wasn't long before Scott pushed him down to the ground and they began to throw their disappointment and hurtful words at him.

 _'Traitor!'_

 _'I can't believe it…I…I trusted you, Stiles.'_

 _'You lied to us these whole time?!'_

 _'Allison and Aiden would still be here if it wasn't for that monster you called boyfriend!'_

 _'You should have taken their places!'_

 _'How dare you?!'_

He sprinted to his jeep and quickly drove back home without a second glance. That was the last time he had seen them and that was the last time he stepped a foot out of his house.

He had shut his window, concealed it with the curtain. Locked his door. Sprinkled mountain ash around his bed and turned off his phone before bawling on his bed until sleep overtook him.

His dad was really worried about him. He refused to go to school and his dad relented with hesitation after several pleas, with the condition that Stiles would tell him what happened whenever he's ready. He knew he had to at some point since the baby bump was going to be obvious soon. At the moment, his dad probably attributed his behaviour with post-trauma from being possessed by the Nogitsune. Well, he's not wrong about the Void Kitsune being the cause at least. Still, Stiles wasn't ready. He's beyond terrified especially the thought of his dad rejecting him like the pack did (even though he understood the rejection since the Nogitsune was involved in the murder of Allison and Aiden). Just the thought was enough to make him want to vomit again. He didn't think he could handle losing his last support.

Stiles hated the Nogitsune. He hated him with passion for breeding him without his consent and everything he did to him and everyone else. He hated him. He hated him.

Yet he couldn't help but yearned for his presence as insane as it sounded. Perhaps it's his hormones acting up or maybe it's because of the kits inside his belly. Although Stiles was fully aware that the children he carried were the children who had the potential to bring rain of pain and suffering, he couldn't bring himself to kill them. He had once picked a knife, intending to stab his abdomen even if it meant calling death over. However, in the end, the knife dropped to the floor and he kneeled on the ground, muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over as he wrapped his arms around his abdomen, angry tears furiously ran down his face. He berated himself for even thinking of murdering innocent lives. The kits may be Nogitsune like their father but children were children. They're innocent and Stiles never believed anyone were born evil.

Stiles breathed in the jacket left behind by the trickster, sending serenity through his turmoil mind as he nuzzled the fabric. He had found it in the school yard one day though he was unsure how it ended up there. He didn't know what compelled him to pick it up but he had shoved the jacket in his school bag when nobody was looking. He would deny this if anyone ever pointed it out but he wished he was here, soothing him with sweet nothingness like that fateful night. Stiles never believed every word he has spoken but he basked in the temporary security, enjoying the attention even though they were dipped in lies.

It's lonely in his head. It's the truth he constantly denied even when he held the jacket close to his heart. Sometimes, he thought he heard a distant voice. He thought it was him but Stiles barely talked these days. Sometimes, he could feel a gentle caress on his belly and a feather light touch on the back of his neck. They're just figments of his imagination, at least that's what he told himself. He's in Wonderland right now so reality and imagination seemed the same to him.

A knock on his door snapped him out of his daze. He let out a tired sigh before pulling the blanket up to his chin and shoved the old coat underneath as not to let his dad see it.

"Come in." Stiles said, voice hoarse from underuse.

"Hey, son."

"Hey."

He had his back turned towards his dad, not trusting himself to look his dad in the eye without bursting into tears and poured out his feelings into words. He felt a weight settled on his bed and vaguely heard a quiet sigh but none of them started talking. His dad was quiet and he's not in the mood to start the conversation so they settled in a tense silence. For some reason, Stiles had a feeling a bomb was gonna drop soon. He wished he was wrong but-

"I know the truth, Stiles."

-he was right. Again. Of course.

His breathe hitched at the sentence. "Melissa told me." Because Scott told her.

Unconsciously, his fingers searched for his 'comfort' thing and clenched tightly around it. He remained motionless, waiting for the painful moments of being thrown away.

"I'm not mad at you, Stiles, nor would I even thought of kicking you out. Hell I'm not even disappointed in you."

His heart stopped and before he could registered, he came face-to-face to his dad's sad smile, tears unknowingly escaped its dam.

"I…"

"It's ok, son. You don't have to say anything. It's all right."

The next thing he knew, he was full out bawling on his dad's chest as his dad wrapped his arms around him, patting his head like he did a long time ago when Stiles was a child.

It's hard to stop even if he wanted to. The stress was building up in him over the past weeks, helplessly haunted by the thoughts of everything were turning against him, lost in finding the solutions. He build up a defence wall to protect himself yet more pain came. When the wall finally crumbled down, the wave of emotions washed over him as he held onto the person he should have known would never shunned him no matter what he did.

Stiles would later blamed the tears on his raging hormones but at least, his shoulders felt lighter.

…

His life got better after that. His heart still ached for the father of his kits to be with him much to his dismay and he's still refused to go to school but his dad currently tried his best to help him with everything he needed and making sure Stiles was eating properly despite his busy job. It was a bit of hell trying to give an explanation to his dad about his pregnancy situation because it was a **private** moment but at least, his dad got the idea.

Stiles was usually the cook of the house but the sheriff refused to let him do the cooking, insisting that Stiles should just get some rest. He even went as far as asking Melissa to teach him to cook much to Stiles's amusement.

However, whenever Melissa came over for the cooking lesson, he would hide in his room and didn't come out until she went home. His dad had said that she won't judge him and she wished to see him. He knew that but somehow he couldn't bring himself to see her, fearing he would see Scott with her even he's aware that she never brought her son when she came over.

Speaking of Scott, Stiles did not have a single clue what he and the pack were doing. His phone was still off since the day he ran away after the news of his pregnancy was revealed. He had a feeling that his dad had inquired Melissa of their current activities but he never told Stiles anything about it so he guessed there's still bad blood between him and the pack. The thought of the pack depressed him so he generally tried his best to avoid thinking about them. The sheriff himself barely saw them though he told Stiles that's probably for the best otherwise he might shoot them with wolfsbane-laced bullets. It made him glad his dad was on his side.

Despite that, Melissa delivered the notes of the many lessons he missed, courtesy of the pack, to his dad. Melissa may or may not have forced them to take notes for him, which he's silently grateful for. His dad may have informed the school that he's away on a very long sick leave but eventually he had to go back to school whether he wanted or not so he spend most of his time catching up on his studies.

Stiles put down his pen and stretched his arms, arching his back, exhaling a sigh after a satisfying 'pop' was heard. He stood up from his seat and flopped himself on his bed, feeling his eyes dropped with fatigue after 3 hours study. His hand lazily reached down underneath his bed to pull out the jacket and snuggled it like he always did whenever he's about to be taken by slumber. In a matter of seconds, he was out like a light.

…

"What the…?"

Stiles woke up to a familiar huge white room with only a nemeton tree stump in the middle as the only decoration. Perplexed, he scanned the room as he slowly got up on his feet. The last time he was here, his body was inhibited by the Nogitsune, leading both Scott and Lydia to enter his mind and broke him free from the possession. But…why did this place still exist when the Nogitsune was defeated? And how come he's here? Won't that mean-

"Hello, Love. Miss me?"

 _The Nogitsune_

His heart gave a sharp jump before beating violently against his ribcage. The Nogitsune, or Void as he preferred to be addressed, had his arms circled around his waist in a possessive grip with one of his hand gently stroked his baby bump. The motion calmed his racing heart down and tempting him into nestling within the comforting embrace but he resisted the urge, reminding himself it's only the hormones.

Void smirked, sensing Stiles's resistance. "Now, now, my dear mate, I thought we move past that already."

"I'm not your mate!"

The trickster chuckled darkly, his breathe tickled his boy's ear, sending shivers through his spine. "Oh you are. Otherwise, these babies won't be here right now." He said, patting the bump, _almost_ lovingly, if Stiles didn't know any better.

"How-"

"How am I still here when you and your little pack, which may I remind you had tossed you aside like a trash without a single attempt in supporting you-" Stiles felt a sting in his heart at the stabbing truth, sending a wave of fresh tears he prayed won't burst out. Damn hormones. "-had succeeded in carrying out the 'divine move'?"

"Well…" Void walked a few steps behind, tagging the boy along with him until his back met the wall and slide down into a sitting position, seating his struggling mate between his legs, his back rested against the trickster's chest. One of Void's arm draped over the bulging belly, preventing the boy from breaking free.

"The answer, Stiles, is here." The Nogitsune slide his hand in circular motion on his mate's baby bump.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

A smirk tugged on the Kitsune's lips. "These kits are my only link to you. My power flows in their veins so I simply used it to my advantage. It took me a while to tap into it though."

Stiles dropped his gaze on the death pale hand on his belly, digesting the newly acquired information. "Why did you do it?"

"Isn't it obvious? I adore you." Void stated, nosing the side of Stiles's neck.

Stiles rolled his eyes, clearly not buying the answer. "Impregnated me without consent wasn't under the category of 'adore' the last time I checked."

"I am a Nogitsune."

"Right. Of course."

Void could feel disbelief and hatred rolling off his mate even though Stiles had quit his rebellious act and opted to simply sit silently, not that the Nogitsune cared. His mate could hate and resist him all he wanted and for as long as he wanted and Void still won't care. Stiles was **his** now so that's all that matters to him.

The trickster had wanted him when he first took possession of the boy's body. The boy was beautiful and fascinating to him for reasons he couldn't really pinpoint. Perhaps it's the negative emotion enveloping his mind and heart. Perhaps it's the mask he put on sometimes when he was attacked with the feeling of being under appreciated and insecurity. Whatever it was, Void wanted him so he visited Stiles one night, trapping him in the confusion of reality and dream and seduced him into mating with him. The human did put up quite a fight at first but a string of sweet words and pleasure sucked the rebellion out of him and he took the opportunity to ravish him until the boy drowned in a mess of ecstasy. The night ended with a 'gift' he left behind, binding them together.

"What exactly did you do to me?"

The Nogitsune continued to rub Stiles's belly and nipped a certain spot on his neck, eliciting a gasp from his boy. "Did what?"

"You know what you did." Stiles exclaimed, frustrated with Void's laidback attitude. He didn't believe the Nogitsune would do the impossible to him without a hidden agenda. That's way too easy.

"Nothing. I simply claiming you as mine." Void replied, snaking his hand underneath his mate's shirt which was stopped by Stiles, who gripped his hand and pushed it away.

"If you're wondering how it is possible, it's a long forgotten ancient spell which needs rare items to execute it successfully. It's extremely difficult to carry it out due to the rarity of the items but I have my ways. Remember the pill?"

"Pill?" In the split second, a flashback of a particular scene emerged in his mind. The one where their lips were aggressively attached with each other and the feeling of something solid and small touched his tongue before slipping down his throat. At that time, he was too engrossed in the lip lock so he didn't pay too much attention to it. If he had known what it was back then, this would-

"Would still happened."

Stiles tensed.

"I like to play force you know." Void grinned sinisterly as his hand pushed its way under Stiles's shirt and tweaked the little bud on his chest, causing a moan to slip out from the boy's lips.

Stiles tried to push the invading touches away and broke free from the imprisoning hold as well as desperately ignoring how his body strongly longed to give in into the touches of his 'mate'. However, his strength was not at all matched for Void's and didn't hinder the Nogitsune from continuing to molest his body much to his shame.

"Just give in, Stiles."

Stiles shook his head. "No!"

The Nogitsune sighed playfully. "Well then I'll just have to make you then."

With that, he palmed Stiles's hardened dick through his pyjama pant, evoking another breathy moan which send heat towards the Nogitsune's lower region. He grazed his sharp teeth along the skin of his mate's neck before sucking and biting new marks on the skin. He then pulled back to see his 'artwork', humming happily at the dark love bites sprinkled on the previously unblemished skin thought not yet fully satisfied. Something was missing.

His hands continued to work on wearing the boy down with pleasure which seemed to work as the struggle began to lessen. Void pulled Stiles's collar and licked a stripe at the area between Stiles's neck and shoulder when an idea came to mind. Instantly, he sank his razor-sharp teeth deep into the soft flesh, causing Stiles to yelp in pain and attempted to get away but the movement only enhanced the pain so he stopped.

Void detached from the flesh and ran his tongue over the trickling blood before gently sucked the bite wound. Stiles flinched at the sensation, letting out a pained gasp.

He then pulled back again to admire his 'artwork', this time accompanied with the feeling of satisfaction. He knew the bite mark would heal into a scar and that's exactly what he wanted.

Out of the sudden, Void spun Stiles around to face him before aggressively pinned him on the floor, causing Stiles to yelp at the pain spread on his back and his wrists were bind in a constricting grip of the trickster's left hand, pinning them above his head. He then proceeded to rip Stiles's shirt, ignoring the protest, threw it aside, his boxer and pant joining a second later, leaving his mate in all his naked glory while he remained fully clothed.

The Nogitsune licked his lips as he drank in the sight of his precious beautiful mate. Cheeks burned in embarrassment despite the fact the Nogitsune had seen him in this state before (his baby bump was enough to prove). Neck tattooed with large dark love bruises and bite mark. Legs forcefully spread, revealing a twitching pink entrance and dick leaking pre-cum. The small firm bump in his tummy which carried his kits. **_Their kits._**

Stiles glared up at his 'clone' hovering above him while the said trickster only stared back in amusement.

"So what huh? You're gonna toss me aside too once you got what your 'army'?" Truthfully, Stiles wasn't sure why he asked that lame question like he was scared the Nogitsune would leave him. Why should it matter of he leave or not? It's better if he did anyway.

Void blinked, raising his eyebrow in confusion. "I didn't breed you for the 'army'. I want to claim you as mine because I like you. That's why I breed you."

Stiles snorted. "Like I would ever believe that."

"Why, Stiles?" Void teased. "Afraid that I'll leave you alone just like your friends did?

The boy scoffed, rolling his eyes. _As if._ He pretended he didn't feel it when his heart said otherwise. But the Nogitsune _knew_.

"I know you don't trust a single word I said to you but that's fine by me. I got centuries to make you believe. Your _friends_ on the other hand…"

"You do realise my lifespan is not that long. I'm a human, remember?" Stiles reminded, purposely avoiding the subject of his pack, probably _former_ pack now.

" _You will._ I'll find a way to make you stay with me forever." His tone was so full of sincerity and determination that it _almost_ tricked Stiles into believing it. Truthfully, he's unsure in what to feel about the declaration. His emotions were a mixed of happiness and sadness, with a bit of fear squeezed in between.

"How are you going to do that? You're still trapped in the jar."

Void simply tilted his head to the side, grinning _innocently_. Then it clicked in Stiles's mind.

"Oh no, no, no…" The boy shook his head. He's not going to do it. He _can't_ and he won't.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, Stiles."

"No, Void. I can't do that! The last time we let you out, you caused chaos everywhere!"

"Well, I am a Nogitsune."

"Will you stop that?!" Stiles groaned, frustrated, struggling against the tight grip in a futile attempt.

"I merely speak the truth." The trickster chuckled, taking joy in riling up his mate.

"That's probably the only truth you know." Stiles stated, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"That's debatable."

Stiles sighed in exasperation, ceased his struggling again. "No, I won't do it. You'll possessed me again."

"I won't possessed you again."

"You'll kill them."

"I won't kill them."

Stiles stared at him with a completely deadpan face. "No."

"Are you worried what your dad _and_ your friends would think of you if you let me out?"

The boy tensed. Jackpot.

"You may think that the reason is because I'm a danger to the people of Beacon Hills but you knew it deep inside your heart that what I really want at the moment is you and I already have you. Yes, I might hurt them. Yes, I might kill them. But how can I not when they hurt my dear mate? I won't leave you, Stiles. Not like _them_." Void said, wiping a stray tear, which had unknowingly escaped from his mate's eye, with his thumb. Stiles was surprised at the sudden trailing tears. He turned away and shut his eyes in an effort to stop the flowing tears.

"Of course I know I'm the cause for the falling out between you and them." The Nogitsune cupped Stiles's cheek, turning him back to face him before planting a kiss on the boy's soft lips. "But don't you see, Stiles? They're just using you."

"S…Stop…"

"You know they do. You know they see you as a weak just because you're a human."

"Lies." More tears trickled down his cheeks.

"You're too kind, Stiles. Always putting others before yourself. Always there for everybody. But where are they when you need them the most?" Void loosened his grip on Stiles's wrists, revealing hand-shaped bruises printed on the skin, creating a strong contrast. He brought one of the bruised wrist to his lips, giving it a soft kiss, while pinning the other down.

"And all those girls who kissed you? Do you think they actually wanted you for you or it's just so happen you're there? Remember your childhood friend, Heather? She only wanted you for the purpose of losing her virginity. Oh and how about Lydia? You love her for so many years. She knew that but she didn't care. And that werecoyote…" Void's expression darkened the moment he uttered the word.

Pale fingers caressed Stiles's cheek. "I would never ever let her have you. I'll rip out her guts if she even as much as try."

"Stop it please…"

"But me…." He placed another kiss on his mate's lips. "I want you for you and I care about you. You're beautiful, Stiles. So beautiful that I couldn't help but claiming you as mine and mine alone even if I had to do it by force. Why do you think I went as far as impregnated you with my kits when I could have simply stopped at a simple sex?"

It's tempting. So tempting to give in into his dark embrace. The Nogitsune's words may be manipulative in order to lure Stiles into his trap but there were also some truths in his words which Stiles cannot deny. He couldn't deny the insecurity he felt whenever he's with the pack and even when he's only standing beside Scott. He can't blame anyone for his insecurity. After all, he did refused the bite when offered.

"Just give in, Stiles"

And…there was no way out for him now. There's life in his 'womb' planted by their father. He can't just walked out on them. Void won't let him. Stiles also knew he won't be able to resist the trickster forever. Besides, he's so tired already. Maybe it's time for him to rest.

Stiles sighed in resignation as a triumph grin carved on Void's face. "Okay. I'll be your mate whatever. Just…promise me, you won't kill them and most of all, leave my dad alone. He's the only family I have left. Please."

"You'll have more soon, my dear mate but yes you have my words."

"I still hate you though."

A chuckle echoed through the white room. "That's fine by me. Oh by the way, you're getting a punishment tonight."

"Huh? For what?"

"For sealing your own mate away in a **box**. You're a very naughty boy aren't you, Stiles?"

"What?!"

…

The next morning, Stiles woke up being greeted with pain and exhaustion stabbing all over his body, causing a groan to escape. He slowly sat up whilst hissing in pain and looked down at his body, only to find his clothes were still on. One would thought last night was merely a dream but Stiles knew it wasn't because the hand-shaped bruises on his wrists and another bite wound underneath the bruise of his right wrist said otherwise. And that wasn't the end of it.

Groaning at the sore, he swung his legs (with difficulty) over the bed before shakily attempted to stand up, almost stumbling to the floor at the pain shot up his backside and went to the bathroom in a snail pace whilst mentally cursing Void to hell.

Stiles almost screamed in anger when he finally got a full view of the 'arts' on his body. Dark red hickeys littered across his neck and nearing his right shoulder, with a clearly deep bite nestled in between. Another trail of hickeys scattered on his chest though not as big or dark as the previous group. The bruises pair on his wrists had another 4 'friends', one pair embedded on his hips where Void had gripped strongly for better access and the other pair printed at the back of his thighs, near the hollow of his knees. There was also one more bite mark on his left inner thigh. The damn trickster really couldn't keep his teeth away from sinking them into his flesh! How the hell he's supposed to hide all of these from his dad?!

"F*ck you, you good for nothing fox!" Stiles yelled angrily as he took out a first kit aid from the cabinet and proceeded to treat the bite marks. If he had listened intently, he would have heard a distant sound of 'his' voice laughing.

"Stiles, are you okay?" his dad called out from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stiles replied before hissing in pain when he rubbed alcohol on the wounds.

"Okay then. I gotta go now. Breakfast's on the table." He heard his dad said before a click of the front was heard, leaving Stiles grumbled to his own misery.

 _"F*cking Nogitsune!"_

xxx


	2. Chapter 2 Extra

Void didn't appear often in his dream. According to him, the power he used from the kits was technically not his. It came from him obviously as any other genes would but it only served as a temporary 'bridge' or an indirect link to his mate. His real power was sealed after all.

The 'territorial' marks on his body were still in a healing process. The bite marks were hidden underneath the bandages and he was forced to wear a turtleneck shirt or scarves to conceal them from his dad's sight. Thankfully, the weather was rather chilly recently so he didn't have to come up with an excuse if his dad asked.

After formally accepted to become the 'Fox's Bride', Stiles had decided to free him from the jar because admit it or not, Stiles did need him. His dad may be able to help him if the babies were humans but the babies in his 'womb' were, unfortunately, not human and were Kitsune. Nogitsune to be precise. He cringed at just the thought of them running around, being little shits Stiles knew they would be and brought troubles everywhere they go. He really need to find a way to tame their evil trickster nature because he didn't want to wake up one day and found human hearts in a box as presents for their 'mummy'.

It took him 3 days before he finally managed to master a courage to tell his dad about his decision. As he expected, his dad was 100% opposed against the idea which was understandable. It's the Nogitsune we're talking about here. The Nogitsune who was a lethal master of manipulation and who rained Beacon Hills with chaos, tragedy and torture when he was released from his nemeton prison.

His dad was so stubborn that Stiles was forced to resort to begging in order for his idea to be accepted. It was only an hour later that his dad finally relented, albeit reluctantly, and that was only after assuring him multiple times that the Nogitsune promised not to harm them (it sounded stupid when it came out of his mouth. His dad had stared at him as if he told the world's lamest joke but what choice do he have?). They came to an agreement that they would go see Deaton after his dad's working hours.

Hours of studying, sleeping, eating and researching and now here they were. Stiles could already feel his stomach turned in nervousness. Deaton was more understanding and far wiser than the pack but somehow it didn't quite made him feel better. Right now, his only support was his dad, who had to pull him out of the car when he thought of changing his mind and just come another day.

"Son, seriously just calm down. Deaton would understand if we explain it to him."

"Understanding is one thing but who to say he'll let us free the Nogitsune?"

"I guess we have to find out then." The Sheriff said before taking a step forward and entered the vet.

Stiles heaved a rather loud sigh before walking inside only to lightly collide with his dad's back much to his confusion. "Dad, what's wr-"

Scott.

Scott was standing next to Deaton, seemingly engrossed in a conversation before they intruded. A brief scan around the room informed Stiles that only the Alpha was here with Deaton. Thank God. Unfortunately, the presence of his (probably ex) best friend alone feed his need to vomit. Unconsciously, his body subtly moved behind his dad as his arms instinctively wrapped around his belly, his motherly instinct commanded him to protect his kits.

He narrowed his orbs at Scott, who wore a surprised expression at first before rage broke through when he laid his eyes on Stiles's concealed tummy, refusing to back down despite the fact the only defence he had was his dad, who send a piercing glare at the werewolf. The air was ambushed with thick tension.

Deaton shifted his eyes to look at the newcomers, whose eyes screamed protection and defence, as opposed to their enemy whose eyes send an opposite message; danger. He stole a quick glance at Stiles's belly from the small view offered where he was mostly hidden by his father. Scott had informed him of Stiles's situation and while he took the information seriously, it's hard for him to fully grasp it until now. The bump wasn't big enough to be fully visible and it was easily concealed with a proper loose attire. He won't have known Stiles was pregnant if he hadn't wrapped his arms protectively around the bump which confirmed Scott's statement. Right now, if Deaton had to guess, Stiles was probably around 16 weeks pregnant.

He then glimpsed at the door located at the corner where he stored the nemeton jar in a safe box before turning his attention back to the Stilinski.

"I know what both of you come here for."

That broke the tension wall though some still remained as all eyes were on him. Scott looked like he was gonna say something but thankfully refrained from doing so and opted to wait like the other two. Deaton met each of their eyes, noting the nervousness in Stiles's face and anticipation on the Sheriff's and Scott's.

"You want to free the Nogitsune."

Scott snapped his attention back to Stiles and his dad, disbelief written all over his face. "What?! Are you both crazy? After everything we went through to defeat him, you want to let him out just like that?! Stiles, what…?!"

"I need help." Stiles said. "And neither of us know how to take care of the kits but…"

"The Nogitsune might." The Sheriff finished.

"Sheriff, you're in this too?"

The Sheriff shook his head, his steely gaze still locked on the boy he came to see as his second son. "Believe me when I said I'm on your side when it comes to letting that monster walk free but my son is more important and I'll do whatever it takes to ensure his safety even if it means releasing the Nogitsune out of his cage."

"Dad..." Stiles stared at his dad, surprised. He knew how much it pained his dad to oblige to his request, especially when he was also one of the victims of the Void's malevolent schemes. He truly appreciated and owed his dad for this.

Scott turned away from them, shaking his head in frustration. He can't believe it! He can't believe they wanted the Nogitsune out after what he did to them and all the people in Beacon Hills. That would mean Allison's and Aiden's sacrifice were for nothing!

"No! I won't allow it, Stiles! He killed Allison and Aiden and many other innocent people in this town!" Scott snapped. "If you want help, you can ask from anyone except him!"

That ticked Stiles off. "Oh yeah?! Would you help me if I did? Would you want to help the children whose father was the murderer of your ex-girlfriend?!" Stiles knew he was adding fuel to the fire when he mentioned Allison but Scott had no right…he had no right at all.

"The help you would give me is probably abortion! And guess what, I'm not killing innocent babies just because of their father's actions. I get it, okay? I get why you all turned your back against me! I'm not stupid, Scott! I know damn well who the Nogitsune is! He's a Dark Kitsune whose favourite foods are pain, chaos, strife and tragedy and his hobbies are slaughtering innocent people, caused a havoc, mind manipulation, yada, yada, yada! Unfortunately, he's also the father of these kits and he has to take responsibility for this!"

"Do you even listen to yourself?! What makes you think he would do it?"

"Just so you know, he impregnated me on purpose, not accidentally! I won't be like this if it's an accident!"

"How the hell do you know he's not lying? He's a trickster, Stiles!"

"I don't, okay?! That's why I'm taking a risk!"

"You-"

"Okay, both of you, that's enough!" The Sheriff pulled his son back, yet again standing in between the two 'best friends'. Scott seemed like he would lose his last hold on his control and attacked his son and the Sheriff can't have that. Fortunately, both of them settled to glaring a burning hole at each other.

Deaton sighed softly and placed the Triskelion Box which he had retrieved in the midst of the heated argument, catching their attentions. "I'll allow you to free the Nogitsune if that's what you really want, Stiles."

Scott was shocked. "Doctor, what the-"

The said man put his hand up, causing the werewolf to stop in his track. "However, I'll bind the Nogitsune to you."

"Bind? What do you mean 'bind'?" The Sheriff asked.

"In a sense, it's similar to the Kanima and its master. However in this case, Stiles won't have a full control over the Nogitsune like a master has over a Kanima. What he can do, however, is holding the Nogitsune back, limiting the usage of his power, rendering him _almost_ harmless."

"So basically it's like being sealed in a nemeton except instead of the tree, it's a human?" Stiles questioned.

Deaton nodded. "Something like that."

Then he turned to Scott, knowing how frustrated he was at this moment. "Scott, I did this because whether you like it or not, Stiles do need help and he's right. Nobody can help him with his kits than the Nogitsune himself."

At Deaton's statement, Scott's shoulder slumped as a defeated sigh slipped out. It hurt his heart to admit but Deaton was right. Through the rage which nearly blinded him, he knew there was no one who can or even willing to help (except the Sheriff, Deaton and most likely his mum too.) Stiles with his children. Isaac won't. Lydia won't. Derek won't. Kira won't. Her parents won't. Ethan won't. Malia won't. And him…it's a shame to do this to his best friend, if they're still were, but he won't too. He knew he shouldn't be selfish, depriving Stiles of any help he needed. However, the sorrow he felt over the loss of his first love prevented him from seeing the rationality of the situation, as absurd as it was. What the Nogitsune did was just unforgivable. He's unsure if they would ever go back to being brothers they always were. He really wanted to. Stiles was his best friend and his brother. He didn't wish to let him go just like that after years of doing everything together. Perhaps…perhaps now they can't but someday…he hope….someday their friendship would patched up again, never would be perfect but it's still better than unfixable bond.

"Okay." Scott said tiredly. "Just…keep him away from us."

"Yeah…I will." Stiles promised. His heart ached at the sight of Scott giving up a fight he initially determined to win. Stiles knew he himself won't let the Alpha win but it still cracked his heart to see Scott lose. He wished he didn't have to fight with him. However, if Scott won't help, Void would even though Stiles was still wary of him. Besides, it's too late to turn back now. He was Void's the moment he succumbed into the Kitsune's seduction that day. He just prayed he did the right thing.

"So do we have an agreement?" Deaton asked.

All of them nodded.

"Okay. Stiles, please sit here while I go retrieve some of the items." He said, gesturing to his chair, which Stiles did.

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"Not at all but you might feel a little different"

"How different?"

"You'll see."

Then he went to fetch the essential ingredients though before he could, he faced the other occupants again.

"By the way, there's a catch."

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Don't attack Stiles…physically."

"Huh?"

"I don't know what the Nogitsune see you as but if he went as far as doing this to you then you must mean something to him."

"What exactly did he do to Stiles?" Scott questioned. The Sheriff nodded, indicating his curiosity regarding the question as well while Stiles covered his burning face with his hands, muttering 'Oh my God' under his breathe, earning a confused looks from Scott and his dad.

"An ancient spell. Rarely carried out due to the extreme rarity of the items needed but somehow the Nogitsune managed to find all those items and performed the spell on Stiles. That's why Stiles must be special to him. Otherwise he won't have go as far as executing the long forgotten spell."

"Okay so what does that have anything to do with not hurting Stiles? Other than the fact the Nogitsune took a liking to Stiles."

"If Stiles is injured, the 'restrain' he has on the Nogitsune might 'loosened' and combined with the fact that he's special to the Nogitsune, I can't guarantee anyone's safety would be secured." Deaton explained before walking away to find all the essential ingredients.

With Deaton disappeared for a while, silence reigned over them as they digested the new information.

"I guess you got yourself a Fox Guardian." Scott chuckled weakly.

Stiles scoffed, a sad smile tugged on his lips. "Yeah, I guess I did."

…

"Well, I supposed it's not so bad."

Stiles lowered his biology textbook to peek at the Kitsune who laid his head on his lap, absently tracing random patterns on his baby bump. The binding spell was a success and as Deaton said, Void won't be able to fully utilise his power unless Stiles was wounded physically or if he released his hold on Void willingly. Surprisingly, Void, who had taken his form again much to his dad's and Scott's chagrin, wasn't too bothered being leashed to a human. Apparently as long as the human is his mate, he didn't mind.

His dad and Scott obviously wasn't too happy with Void's attachment to Stiles. However, if the infatuation could guarantee the town's safety then so be it.

On the other hand, Stiles was simply content that everything was sorted out. By this time, he had long since resigning to Void's offer of comfort and security. What can he say? He's his mate now. He's gonna live with the Nogitsune for a long time so he might as well got used to the changes.

"Being chained to me you mean? You got something you want to tell me?" Stiles joked dryly, reading his biology again.

A chuckle escaped the Nogitsune's lips. "I won't mind tying you up because I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Oh please no." Stiles groaned. "That's not even what I was saying."

"I know." Void chuckled again. "What I meant though, it's boring that I can't play around without your 'permission' but I supposed being bind to you is better than any other mortals. You're mine after all."

"Possessive, are we?"

"I'm never fond of sharing. I would have eliminate that werecoyote if I wasn't bind to you."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you are."

"You're no fun."

"And you have a very odd way in showing your 'love' if you even know what love is."

"That depends on your definition of love. I would rip out the hearts of those who dare to hurt you and steal you away from me. I can promise you that." Void said, placing soft kisses on his mate's belly.

Stiles's expression softened behind the textbook as his heart (traitor!) skipped a beat at the statement. Void was really complicated to understand. He's definitely not the one Stiles would have ever dreamed of ending up with like come on, who in their right mind would want to be with a 1000 years old Dark Kitsune who would go the amusement park of hell every day? Apparently, he was. Technically, he was seduced into being with him but it was also his fault for falling into Void's trap.

Stiles really don't what to make of his feelings for the Nogitsune. Initially, all he could felt were hatred and anger but now, those feelings evaporated just like that which was unsettling. The temporary 'death' he went through had left his mind opened, unintentionally invited the Nogitsune in. He had caused so much pain and terror using his body especially when he murdered his own friend, Allison, and brought heavy guilt and burden on Stiles's shoulders when he left yet Stiles couldn't help forgiving him for his sinful deeds. He wondered why. Despite the stubborn suspicion within him, it's disturbing how easily he allowed Void into his heart.

His textbook was pulled out of his grasp, a smirking Void came into his view. It always fascinated him how much both of them looked alike, with only a few slight differences such as Void's hair was a shade darker and his skin was paler, yet every expression the trickster made never once belonged to Stiles. He would be surprised if anyone couldn't tell them apart.

The Nogitsune brought his lips over his mate's in a kiss, lacking his usual roughness, which Stiles returned. The kiss then broke and Void positioned his mate laying on his side while he settled behind, arms draped on Stiles's tummy, intertwining his fingers with the other's.

"Dude, I was studying." Stiles muttered.

The trickster hummed contently, nuzzling his nose against the back of Stiles's neck, inhaling his scent. "It's nap time."

"Says who?" Drowsiness started to creep on his eyes. He must be more tired than he originally thought he was. He guessed he could really use a nap after all.

Void didn't answer but it didn't matter because Stiles was already on his way to slumber, shutting his brown orbs to the inviting peace. Noticing the boy finally falling asleep, the trickster pulled him closer in a protective embrace before following his precious mate into a dreamland that he didn't have to come but he did anyway.

xxx

**Extra**

"Love, what's this?"

Stiles wished Void could have picked a better nickname for him because in his view, the word 'love' didn't sound right coming from the Nogitsune, who probably had no real understanding of love but he supposed it's better than 'darling' or something. He cringed at just the thought of Void uttering those 'sweet' pet names.

"What?" Stiles asked, not turning away from his laptop where the 'Amazing Spiderman 2: The Rise of Electro' was playing.

"My jacket. I didn't expect you to keep it."

The moment the answer was given, Stiles whirled around so fast that he probably had a whiplash, to see Void holding up his old jacket with a playful smirk tugged the corner of his lips. Instantly, blood rushed to his cheeks, flushing the skin red. As fast as a lightning, he ripped the jacket out of the Nogitsune's grasp and shoved it under his bed before going back to what he was doing before the interruption, making sure to keep his back facing Void in order to hide his warm face.

Seeing his mate's behaviour, Void snickered much to Stiles's annoyance.

"Shut up, will ya?" The boy grumbled. He should have hid the jacket deep inside his closet instead of underneath his bed.

A pair of familiar arms draped over his shoulder and he felt a kiss on the back of his head, followed by a grin. "You really did miss me that much, did you, Love?"

"Hormones, Void. Ever heard of them?" Stiles scoffed, eyes on the movie but unfortunately didn't truly grasped the storyline.

"Hmmm…is that so?" Void rested his cheek on the boy's hair. "Isn't loneliness wonderful sometimes?"

"Oh shut up."

Void only laughed in response.

* * *

There is a possibility that I might write more Voiles in the future cuz l really love this pairing. I can make the story as twisted as I want (hellooo Nogitsune here) which can be super hard to write because while it's fun, I kinda feel sorry for the characters so the story ended less twisted than I initially imagined (psst yes I actually have a few more Voiles in my files XD but I'm not gonna post them cause they're like a test drive so no)

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this little fic and thank you so much for the reviews~


End file.
